KuroshitsujiOCxHetaliaMatrosc hka von Lügen OC
by Iwamine Akiko
Summary: Matroschka von lugen or matryoshka of lies in german. Its the story of a little girl(OC) whose life is full of lies,from her family to her identity.Suddenly the biggest lie and truth about her is revealed when she meets her jet black Bultler, Krauss who isnt human.Unlike Sebastian, who's an akuma,Krauss is something similar..But its gonna be a spoiler If I say it now.. ; )
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji Fanfict

~~~~German made~~~~(this was all just my imagination,If anything here resembles a real person,place or incident..its just a mere coincident.)

PROLOGUE

"Do you really want to know who you really are...Maria Alicia Nikolina Van Schneider..or..should I call you Niko instead..?"The creepy man with me said as I sat on the Blood stained my kidnappers left ,they blind folded me and tied my mouth shut. And after an hour or so I heard this guy come inside.I couldnt see what he looked like or who he was,I only heard low , soft,voice.

"Oh..Im sorry.I forgot,you cant talk..excuse me ''he said as he removed the tape from my mouth.

" ... " I remained quiet . I dont know If I could trust this guy .He might actually be one of my I silently sat there, wondering what he'll do next, I heard him kneel on the floor or something.

"Do you want to see your country, your friends,and your father again?"He said as he untied my blind fold.I opened my eyes and saw wasnt one of the guys who kidnapped also wasnt one of my soldiers.

"w-who are you?"

"I am ...one hell of a butler."

Chapter 1: "the lady and her butler"

"DAD!GET UP! WAS ZUVIEL IST,IST ZUVIEL*! JUST GET UP YA DEADBEAT! WE NEED TO LEAVE!NOOWW!"(*translation:enough is enough!)

I screamed as I hit my Dad with a had a VERY important meeting with the the most well known person in germany...Ludwig Weilsmidts...My dad's a general,although Mr. Weilsmidts has a higher rank than him.

"Lab mich in Ruhe..Niko"(leave me alone) My dad said as he hid under his covers like a little kid. "Daadddd..." Fuck...How the heck am I supposed to wake up a Goliath like him when Im a david*?(Goliath was a very tall and brawny soldier and David was a very small kid.).Never mind..I left the room and just continued cooking breakfast..' I'll wake him up later..'

Its been a month since I was dad tightened the security around the house and hired more pantry was loaded with even more guns.M-16s,Rifles,magnums,you name it,he has it CCTV camera's were set-up all over the house. Well..this behavior of my dad was very ...theres one thing I dont get...Why would infamous russian terrorists be after me?I may be the daughter of one of the military generals of germany, but that doesnt necessarily make me a leggit target for kidnappings.I kept thinking about that incident wherein I met him...the guy that changed my life...I flipped the pancakes and made some wurst for dad,The chefs and the maids wheren't around that day to help me with cooking or cleaning OR wake up dad.

Creak The door behind me opens.I turn around to face who it .Its just my butler. "Arent you on your vacation like the rest of the staff?"

"No.I chose to stay here with you .Whatever happens..Im never going to leave your side .I will forever protect you"

"even for a vacation to a luxurious beach?"

"even heaven,Milady"

I chuckled at his joke though He was being serious.

" stop messing with me at this time of day Krauss..its too early for your jokes."

"I wasnt joking."

Er..I knew it..this guy is way too serious!Even back I was kidnapped this guy saved me .He must be one awesome fighter since he defeated what 2,582 soldiers couldnt.I know Krauss is a demon and all but...I still cant believe that.

"Milady...let me help you with that.."he grabbed the spatula from my hand and winked at me.

Watching him cook ...he looks like a proffesional seems perfect,his attitude,his appearance , his skills ..everything ..but its all just an act, when I die all of this will be gone and he'll eat my soul...just like what every d*mon butler does..

"Milady, you can leave if you want,I got this."he turned around and smiled cheerfully at me.

I smiled back at him and walked towards the door.

"umm... just gonna prepare dads clothes and probably wake him up."

"oh ! no need milady,Ive already done that ,and Ive already woken up the master too."

"eh! Really?! When!?"

"Before I entered the kitchen"He finally finished cooking and set the food on the plate. "would there be anything else?"

"ah ..no ..nothing Im fine..."

He raised his eyebrow and walked closer toward me, "Are you sure theres nothing I can do for you?" he smirked and knelt down .He drew his face closer to mine..honestly..this again?

"Krauss ..like I said before..its too early for your jokes,stop teasing me"Seriously Krauss! Your face is too near mine that I can hear you breathing!My face is already really red..

"mistress"he whispered in my ear.

UWAAAAAAA! HE'S SO CLOSE! /

As I was shivering (due to him being too close to me) He chuckled and playfully bit my ear.

"OUCH!YOU SCOUNDREL!"I backed away from what was I expecting him to do!?

He patted my head and smiled "Mistress , you really need to drink more milk,you're too short"

"S-shut up you insolent excuse for a butler! What do you care about my height!?"


	2. Chapter 2Lost shinigami

Chapter 2:

"Will-darling I think were lost!" Grell sulked ,walking behind William.

"Like you know you're way around here,were in Germany Idiot..not in england" Will scolded, hitting Grell on the head.

"ouch! You're so brute!"

"Well whatever ,Im just gonna ask one of the locals where this place is,Dont leave my side,got that?"

"OH Will! 3 , Do you love me so much that you're scared that I might leave you!? (~3)~" Grell fangirled at the thought of him and Will doing "that" kinda stuff.

"Hm? Oh were you talking? I wasnt giving a f*ck, could you repeat that?" Will said and walked towards a fruit stand.

"You can act like a tsundere but my love will never vanish!"he said as he followed Will.

They approached the fruit stand and asked the vendor a couple of vendor grew suspicious of the two foreigners. "excuse me gentlemen, are you tourists?"

"Tourists?what do you mean Sir?" Will asked the vendor.

"You dont look German,and you seem lost"

"I guess we kinda are"

"Oi Will! We already know where to go ,stop talking to the mortals!"

"Mortals!? Are you-"Before he could finish his sentence Will and Grell disappeared.

10 minutes later Grell got hungry so they had to stop by a sipped his red tea while Will read a couple of documents.

"Hey arent you gonna drink anything?"

"No,Im kinda busy,Im reviewing these files"

"You know Will..this is kinda like a date ^_^..."

"I just dont get it..."

"Will were you even listening to me?!"

"Hmm? Oh sorry ,"Will stood up and approached the counter to pay for the tea.

"Grell lets go"he propped his glasses.

"Ehh? Why so sudden?"Grell stood up and followed Will.

"I read the description about the person we were supposed to dispatch ..and somethings just not right..so now we need to investigate"

"Oh? Whats so suspicious about a 14 year old girl..umm.. whats her name again?"

"Nikolina...Maria Nikolina van Schneider , In the documents she's a greek , however in her birth certificate she's a full fledge her time of death is uncertain."

"uncertain? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"thats what I want to know..Lets go"He ran quickly leaving Grell behind

"AH! Wait will!Could you stop running away from me!?" He chased after Will who was already far away.

"Wait ah!-"Grell hit someone in the crowd and fell was already far away and Grell was lying on the floor .

"oww..Im sorry ,it seems that the awesome me bumped you,here let me help you out" the stranger said to Grell.

"Im sorry too,I was running so I didnt see you,"Grell said as he took the strangers hand. "eh?" Grell looked at the stranger ,A tall slim man who had white hair and red usual Grell fell head over heals for him.

"My my,what a gentleman,I must introduce myself..(=3=)My names Grell Sutcliff..and you are?"Grell asked the Albino.

"Oh! Im Gilbert Weilschmidts ...It must be your lucky day,since you got to meet the awesome me!kesesese~" Gilbert chuckled as he shook Grells hand.

"Kyaaa~"As usual ,Grell fell in love.=_=

Suddenly out of nowhere a Brawny blonde man approached Gilbert and Hugged him tightly.

"Bruder! There you are! I thought I lost you!" Gilbert turned around to face the man.

"Oh hey West!Kesesese~ did you miss me?" Gilbert hugged the man back and turned around to face Grell.

"Mr. Grell, This is my younger Bruder,We- I mean Ludwig Weilschmidts,Isnt he adorable? ^_^"

"he's not adorable..He's a hunk! Hi my names Grell Sutcliff,Its a pleasure to meet you both"

Grell shook Ludwigs hand and stared creepily at the 2 brothers.

"Anyway,thank you ,If you'll excuse us.."Ludwig said as they walked away.

"Ah! Wait!-" Grell grabbed Gilberts both turned around and faced him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Umm..Mr. Ludwig..Im Kinda lost..do you know how to get to the Neuschwanstein castle?"

"Eh? Were going there too...You wanna come with us?"

Grells eyes were filled with joy .Thinking that he'd be alone with two hot German ran towards Gilbert and Ludwig

"Sure!"

Meanwhile...

Will turned around and noticed that Grell wasn't behind him."Geez...How far did I run?O_O"


End file.
